Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2-(2t+1)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -2 {-1(}\gray{2t+1}{)} $ $ -2 {-2t-1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2t {-2 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2t {-3}$ The simplified expression is $-2t-3$